February 2011
Icetastic Coins! Reminder: Your Icetastic Coins will all melt at the start of game on Tuesday, February 1st, 2011. Make sure that you spend all of your Icetastic Coins before they melt! After they melt, they will disappear, and cannot be used to purchase items. Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! 'Tis the reason! Watch out, look around! Something's coming, coming to town! Coming to VFK! :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do, :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do, only VFK! Micro Quests are coming! Micro Quests are coming! Micro Quests are coming! la la la la la, la la, la la la Only VFK! Always the real quest! Something magic, in the night. Can you see it, shining bright! la la la la la, la la, la la la Valentine enjoyment is what we bring. 'Tis the reason, it's always the real thing! la la la la, la la la la Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Only VFK! Always the real quest! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Watch out, look around! The Man Cave (Girls like it too) The perfect place for entertaining, relaxing, parties and occasional get-togethers! Watch for the Man Cave Essentials, coming every day this week, to complete the experience and make your cave a true sanctuary! Coming at 6:30 P.M. pacific time, 9:30 P.M. eastern time, February 1st, 2011! VFK Groundhog Day Mini-Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, February 2nd, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Thursday, February 3rd, 2011. Today is Groundhog Day and the end of Winter is on the horizon! This day has special significance as it is the day exactly halfway between the start of winter and the beginning of spring. It is a day of celebration as it means that the coldest, darkest season of the year is half over! The Winter Solstice, the day with the fewest daylight hours, is six weeks past and daylight is getting perceptively longer! On today's quest we will take a quick look at the delightful tradition of Groundhog Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Groundhog Day 2011 Pin! The Man Cave Essentials! What can be said, WOW! This Collection of Essentials is just perfect for creating the look you want and the casual comfort you need when preparing for a get together or an evening with friends. These Man Cave Essentials will arrive in Autumn Imports at 5:45 PM Pacific Time (8:45 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday February 2nd! You won't want to miss any of The Man Cave Essentials! VFK Chinese New Year 2011 Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Thursday, February 3rd, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 4th, 2011. Today is Chinese New Year also called Spring Festival and Lunar New Year! This celebration starting on February 3rd this year, is the most important traditional festival in China and is a public holiday. The festival begins on the first day of the first lunar month, which usually occurs in late January or early February, and ends fifteen days later with the Lantern Festival. The customs used to celebrate this major holiday vary by region but are based on "sweeping" bad luck away from the previous year and preparing the home for good luck in the New Year. On today's quest we will look at Chinese New Year and the beginning of the year of the Rabbit! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the 2011 Chinese New Year Pin! HOST_Apple's Fantastic February Teleporter Game! 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time, Friday, February 4th, 2011. The Man Cave Essentials - Collection II! This collection includes the soft luxurious leather you expect in quality furnishings! The Man Cave Essentials Collection II includes the Sofa-For-Three, which is perfect for up to three people! The Sitting-Double Seat, which is just right for sitting with a good friend, or just for lounging! The Game Day Carpet accents any room, and brings the essence of Football inside! The Center-Table is designed specifically for the Sofa-For-Three and Sitting-Double Seat, and is the perfect accessory for the End-Table in Collection I! The Man Cave Essentials Collection II will arrive in Autumn Imports at 6:45 PM Pacific Time (9:45 PM Eastern Time) Friday February 4th! Game Day Necessities! Watch Autumn Imports for new releases of Game Day Necessities throughout the day! Game Day Necessities - Goal Posts! If you have been checking Autumn Imports, you know that there have been a number of Game Day Necessities released so far today! The latest arrival to Autumn Imports are the all-new Goal Posts, in team colors! These Goal Posts will make your game day space a real winner! Game Day Necessities - Stadium Lights! When the sun sets on your game, there's no reason to stop playing, with the Stadium Lights! Ultra Light, Ultra Bright, Ultra Play! Get the Stadium Lights while they are available at Autumn Imports! Man Cave Munchies! Perfect for Game Day! Now available at Autumn Imports! More Man Cave Munchies! Complete your Game Day requirements for munchies! Perfect with a soda! Now available at Autumn Imports! Football Stadium! Party! Party! Party! This is the space for the football party you've always dreamed about throwing! Get the Football Field 2011 while available at the Land Office! VFK History of American Football Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 6th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 7th, 2011. The game of "Football" prior to the 1800's could mean any number of ball games played on foot. A variety of rules existed, with some called running games and allowing the players to hold the ball, and others called kicking games which didn't allow it. The roots of modern football can be traced to the games of Rugby and Soccer. On today's quest, we are going to look at the history of football! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Football Chair 2011! VFK History of American Football Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. AceGirl_Cindy 0:48 2. Mr.HollyWood 0:58 3. ConverseStar 1:22 4. ExtremeScarySky 1:24 5. DuckSwimmer 1:48 6. BlackHedghog 2:18 7. Aceboy_Alex 2:18 8. tinathebattle 2:28 9. CuteStarPluto 2:30 10. BillyMays 2:36 11. wildsplashstone 2:37 12. Vivid-Memories 2:39 13. iOceanEyes 3:04 14. smartniceparty 3:04 15. Arangatang 3:15 16. WaterSnowDream 3:19 17. Ifootball_player 3:21 18. mkcoaster 3:28 19. AstroLightning 3:34 20. iamabigdisfan 3:40 21. LittleCookieQueen 3:46 22. AllShady 3:46 23. Meg_Princess 3:58 24. Awesome_Claudia 4:10 25. madamemagical 4:15 26. MagicAsh 4:22 27. fabmusa 4:22 28. Spork 4:37 29. CutePenguin 5:10 30. QuaintQuail 5:10 St. Valentine's Day Cards! February 14th, this coming Monday, is St. Valentine's Day! What better way to celebrate St. Valentine's Day than with a special Valentine's Day Card. The all new 2011 Collection of Valentine's Day Cards are now available in the Gift Shoppe! What better way to show someone you care than with a Valentine's Day Card! Hearts and Flowers! Valentine Candy and Valentine Flowers and Valentine Gift Boxes! Valentine's Day means it's time to send your friends the perfect gift, and what could be better than Valentine Candy and Valentine Flowers! Valentine Candy, Valentine Flowers and all new Valentine Gift boxes have arrived in the Gift Shoppe! So, what are you waiting for? Pop over to the Gift Shoppe and send the perfect gift or just stock up on the Valentine Specials of Valentine Candy, Valentine flowers and exciting Valentine Gift Boxes! Micro Quests are running! Micro Quests are coming! Micro Quests are coming! Micro Quests are running! Micro Quests are running! Love is in the air as Valentine's Day is just around the corner! The air is also filled with Valentine Micro Quests! Micro Quests are running -- so check your Quest Tab! There will be lots of Valentine Micro Quests leading up to Valentine's Day, so make sure to watch the Quests Tab often for all the Valentine Micro Quests! You can play the Valentine Micro Quests at any time between now and Valentine's Day! When you complete any of the Valentine Micro Quests you will receive both Hearts and Credits. However, be careful with your Hearts and don't give them away without a care! You should guard your Hearts, as you will be able to exchange these special Valentine Micro Quest Hearts for even more Valentine items. The Heart exchange will start on Saturday, February 12th! Will you give your Hearts away? Will you keep your Hearts? Or will you trade your Hearts for even more amazing Valentine's Day items? Only your Heart knows for sure! Sweetheart Collection - I! Our first shipment of the Sweetheart Collection has just arrived in the Gift Shoppe! Watch for more of the Sweetheart Collection! 2011 Valentine's Day Ball! We will have our Valentine's Day Ball today, February 11th, 2011 from 5:00 P.M. Pacific (8:00 P.M. Eastern Time) to 7:00 P.M. Pacific (10:00 P.M. Eastern Time) Our Valentine's Day Ball will also be held Saturday, February 12th, 2011 from 5:00 P.M. Pacific (8:00 P.M. Eastern Time) to 7:00 P.M. Pacific (10:00 P.M. Eastern Time) The Encore Valentine's Day Ball will be held on Sunday Afternoon, February 13th from 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time (12:00 P.M. Pacific, 8:00 P.M. in the UK) to 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time (2:00 P.M. Pacific, 10:00 P.M. in the UK) There will of course be new outfits and attire for the Valentine's Day Ball! As part of the Valentine's Day Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! St. Valentine's Day Designer Creations! This is a special sneak preview of the Designer Creations imagined especially for St. Valentine's Day 2011! These stunning Designer Creations will arrive in Autumn Imports at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) HOST_Jade's Hearts-A-Fire Valentine Ride Event! HOST_Jade's Hearts-A-Fire Valentine Ride Event! This host event has seven start rooms, so check your HOST tab for all seven rooms, and choose your favorite! You will have your choice of either the Love-Struck Enchantment or the Happy Hippo Hat! HOST_Jade's Hearts-A-Fire Valentine Ride Event starts at 9:00 A.M. Pacific Time (Noon Eastern Time, 5:00 P.M. U.K. Time)! Sweetheart Collection - II! Our next shipment of the Sweetheart Collection will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 12:30 P.M. Pacific Time (3:30 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:30 P.M. U.K. Time)! Watch for more of the Sweetheart Collection! Sweetheart Collection - III! Our next shipment of the Sweetheart Collection will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 1:00 P.M. Pacific Time (4:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 9:00 P.M. U.K. Time)! Watch for more of the Sweetheart Collection! Sweetheart Collection - IV! Our next shipment of the Sweetheart Collection will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 1:30 P.M. Pacific Time (4:30 P.M. Eastern Time, 9:30 P.M. U.K. Time)! Watch for more of the Sweetheart Collection! Sweetheart Collection - V! Our next shipment of the Sweetheart Collection will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time (5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. U.K. Time)! Watch for more of the Sweetheart Collection! VFK Valentine's Day 2011 Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 13th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 14th, 2011. Monday February 14th is St. Valentine's Day! On this day every year we celebrate romance and love! Many traditions have been brought forward over the centuries, and sending Valentine's Day cards, and gifts of chocolate and flowers, are enduring ways of showing affection on this holiday of love. Shades of red and pink adorn the gifts along with lace, hearts, bows and cupids. On today's quest, we are going to look at the history of Valentine's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Valentine Hearts-A-Fire Neon Sign! VFK Valentine's Day 2011 Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 0:52 2. Wabbit_Season 1:31 3. ExtremeScarySky 1:49 4. DuckSwimmer 2:00 5. Acesillywolf 2:24 6. BlazetheCat 2:30 7. tinathebattle 2:37 8. WaterSnowDream 2:42 9. BillyMays 2:58 10. Quidditch_queen 3:04 11. soccerlaurynm 3:07 12. BlueNike 3:07 13. sportyfluff 3:15 14. BellaSwanCullen 3:22 15. AllShady 3:24 16. fabmusa 3:27 17. wildsplashstone 3:33 18. Thepinkcutiecat 3:34 19. Miss_Kay 3:36 20. AquaEnchanted 4:01 21. SuperKoala 4:07 22. Catt 4:12 23. MysteriousZ 4:16 24. Stormz 4:19 25. IGuitarPlayer 4:22 26. MagicLulu 4:25 27. smartniceparty 4:25 28. iamabigdisfan 4:30 29. Azul_Flames 4:31 30. SpookyMarshmellowFan 4:33 Sweetheart Collection - VI! Divide your room, not your friendship, with these elegant Valentine Heart Dividers! A fantastic look for your special Valentine spaces! The new Valentine Heart Dividers will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 2:30 P.M. Pacific Time (5:30 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:30 P.M. U.K. Time) VFK Valentine's Day 2011 Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 13th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 14th, 2011. Today is St. Valentine's Day! This special saint's day became associated with romance and love in the fourteenth century, and since has remained a celebration of love. There are many special traditions, customs and beliefs that have endured over the centuries that are related to St. Valentine's Day! On today's quest we will take a look at St. Valentine's Day lore! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Valentine's Day 2011 Pin! HOST_Apple's Valentine's Day Teleporter Game! It's Valentine's Day and there's magic in the air! Here are the top five reasons you need Blue Love Struck Enchantment: 5. Romantic couples deperately need Blue Love Struck Enchantment to go with their Red Love Struck Enchantment because you're never complete until you're two! 4.'' When you're in love, but still feeling blue, what could be better than the Blue for you! '''3. I'm so blue, over you! Let the Blue Love Struck Enchantment say it for you! 2. When you're holding your breath, and turning blue, waiting for love to find you, you need Blue Love Struck Enchantment. 1. And the top reason you need Blue Love Struck Enchantment is because... Roses are red, violets are blue, The new Love Struck Enchantment Is perfect for you! Join HOST_Apple today in a Teleporter Game and be enchanted with the new Blue Love Struck Enchantment! Check the calendar for times! Valentine's Day 30th Mystery Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, February 15th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, February 16th, 2011. The 30th and final Quest for Valentine's Day is a Mystery Quest! When you have completed the first 29 Valentine's Day Micro Quests, you will be eligible for the final Valentine's Day Mystery Quest! As your reward for solving the Valentine's Day Mystery Quest you will receive the missing item from the Valentine's Day events. It is blue, it is cool, and it will "bubble" its way in to your heart and complete your set of Valentine's Day items! Solve the Mystery Quest and complete your collection of Valentine's Day items! The Heart Exchange and the Valentine's Day Micro Quests will all come to an end when the Mystery Quest Concludes, so don't miss this exciting conclusion to the Valentine's Day Events! VFK Thousand Day Anniversary Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, February 15th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, February 16th, 2010. What is so special about a Thousand Day Anniversary? It is a great chance to celebrate and the perfect opportunity for a party in honor of the occasion. On today's quest we are going to celebrate our Thousand Day Anniversary with a brief look at some VFK trivia! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the One Thousand Day Pin! Micro Quests and Heart Exchange We have received a number of confirmed Reports indicating intermittent internet outages this evening. The Micro Quests and Heart Exchange have been extended until 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), Friday, February 18th, 2011. VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza! This is the weekend for the Daytona 500 in Daytona Beach, Florida! The Daytona 500 traditionally kicks off the racing season and has been run since 1959! Be a part of racing history and celebrate the start of the racing season with the VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza! Rules for Racing - Opening Motor Sports Practice Day! 1. Walk to the Open Road map. 2. Enter the Race Way. 3. Click on your character, and double click on your Car pin. When your car appears, get in to your car. 4. If there is a race waiting to start, click on the Join Race button. If a race is not started, click on the New Race button. 5. If you have joined a race, wait for the count down for the race to start. 6. If you are the race owner, click the Start Race button when you are ready. 7. Watch for the count down, and start racing! Make sure to race the entire course, as cutting across the open areas will result in your lap and score not being counted! There will be two race categories, modified and stock. If you race with your car tricked out with performance boosting equipment, you will automatically be entered in the modified category! If you race without any mods, you will be entered in the stock category! The awards for both Stock and Modified are the same, except for the trophy and pin on Race Day, which are specific to the category. Watch for scores to be periodically updated on the home page! Racing Daytona - Exhaust Friday Practice Day! This is Exhaust Friday, and racing will be on a new race track. Today the race requires one lap to complete! The racetrack will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Please refresh to make certain you have the race track update. Friday, February 18, 2011 - Exhaust Friday Practice Day Complete your practice round today and receive the Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! The HyperTuned Exhaust System is the award for the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random). The HyperTuned has been designed based on the latest exhaust designs. You will discover improvements in acceleration and passing power. Saturday, February 19, 2011 - DeluxeCharger Saturday Final Practice Day When you complete your practice lap today you will receive the DeluxeCharger Saturday Racing Pin. The 10 racers with the fastest times today (and 10 random) will also receive a DeluxeCharger Kit for their car! This Lustre Finished supercharger includes everything needed to enhance power up to 35%! The DeluxeCharger requires less horse power to activate and has cooler discharge temperatures. Even from an idle start, this DeluxeCharger improves performance. Installation is as simple as two clicks, and the cast aluminum housing, with air-to-water intercooler, high-capacity injectors, brackets, bolts installation is done! Be one of the top 10 fastest on Opening day and this DeluxeCharger is yours! Sunday, February 20, 2011 - Race Day! Today is the race for the gold. The top finisher today will receive the following: * First Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Pin * First Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and gold motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Pin * Second Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Pin * Third Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza - Friday! Exhaust Friday Practice Day Final Lap Leaders: Exhaust Friday Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 20 times: 1. Flamanette 00:20.036 2. Bionicle_Hero 00:20.542 3. Flamanar 00:20.937 4. infiinity 00:22.678 5. MandM 00:24.178 6. Tomorrow 00:24.323 7. Poorbe 00:28.956 8. Whome 00:31.061 9. IrishElement 00:31.875 10. Tegan 00:33.751 11. GoticBlackdragon 00:33.809 12. Lemon_Tart 00:33.886 13. Yana 00:34.483 14. Bootstrap 00:35.206 15. Ducky 00:35.278 16. Insomnia 00:37.289 17. DJROXSOCKS 00:38.366 18. Ormonddude 00:44.466 19. Funny 00:45.41 20. Argoace 00:49.539 Exhaust Friday Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. BillyMays 00:29.098 2. ExtremeScarySky 00:29.323 3. Aceboy_Alex 00:29.376 4. ExtremeSweetiePie 00:29.411 5. Wabbit_Season 00:29.477 6. ApplesofHeart 00:30.64 7. MellowAceDog 00:32.407 8. AskMeNice 00:33.954 9. Goticdragon 00:34.005 10. LadyJaneGrey 00:34.709 11. LightBright 00:34.711 12. SometimesNever 00:34.76 13. Lemon_Tart 00:35.255 14. Donna_Noble 00:35.311 15. Ducky 00:35.356 16. Maebe 00:35.412 17. Insomnia 00:35.613 18. PrettyBea 00:35.782 19. Bernice_Summerfield 00:36.066 20. DeltaBe 00:36.356 21. Little_Sandie 00:36.516 22. Shellyfish 00:36.62 23. AskMeTwice 00:36.639 24. NothingElse 00:36.739 25. DreamShine 00:36.773 26. Panther_Shadow 00:36.839 27. PluckyDucky 00:36.85 28. SwanSpryte 00:36.857 29. Guest408977 00:36.877 30. LeftRightLeft 00:36.917 DeluxeCharger Saturday Practice Day - Saturday! DeluxeCharger Saturday Practice Day Final Lap Leaders: DeluxeCharger Saturday Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 20 times: 1. MandM 00:19.986 2. infiinity 00:20.069 3. Flamanette 00:20.221 4. Bionicle_Hero 00:20.269 5. Flamanar 00:20.621 6. Tomorrow 00:21.933 7. IrishElement 00:27.783 8. Poorbe 00:28.538 9. Whome 00:31.957 10. AncientMyth 00:31.965 11. Lemon_Tart 00:33.716 12. Bootstrap 00:33.757 13. Ducky 00:33.962 14. Yana 00:34.01 15. purity 00:34.248 16. GoticBlackdragon 00:34.529 17. Insomnia 00:34.612 18. Tegan 00:35.712 19. Arthon 00:36.061 20. Osmello 00:36.627 DeluxeCharger Saturday Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. ExtremeScarySky 00:30.728 2. EternalFlame 00:31.602 3. Wabbit_Season 00:31.681 4. BlackDawg 00:31.999 5. SoccerR 00:32.037 6. CarpeOmnia 00:32.138 7. BillyMays 00:32.211 8. Arangatang 00:32.267 9. Abby_Normal 00:32.398 10. EmilyAwesome 00:33.317 11. Jinx 00:33.615 12. AskMeNice 00:34.159 13. sheesh 00:34.208 14. Goticdragon 00:34.409 15. Blech 00:34.651 16. Lemon_Tart 00:34.653 17. LadyJaneGrey 00:34.667 18. SometimesNever 00:34.725 19. LightBright 00:34.909 20. PrettyBea 00:35.409 21. Insomnia 00:35.837 22. Ducky 00:36.298 23. NeonAqua 00:36.402 24. April_Dancer 00:36.612 25. theBESTtitle 00:36.676 26. Guest157552 00:36.752 27. tomorowlandude 00:37.103 28. IndigoChrome 00:37.135 29. Bill_the_Cat 00:37.343 30. Stace 00:37.376 VFK History of the Daytona 500 Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 20th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 21st, 2011. Today, February 20th, 2011 is the 53rd running of the Daytona 500! This prestigious race held at the Daytona International Speedway in Daytona Beach, Florida starts the 2011 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series season. The Daytona 500 consists of 200 laps around the 2.5-mile asphalt track and has been held every year since the inaugural Daytona 500 race in 1959. The Daytona 500 is the successor of an interesting history of shorter races that were held in the Daytona Beach area prior to that time. On today's quest, we are going to explore the history of the Daytona 500, the "Great American Race"! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Race Car Beach Seats! VFK History of the Daytona 500 Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 0:54 2. AllShady 1:40 3. ExtremeScarySky 1:54 4. DuckSwimmer 2:01 5. CoolSun 2:10 6. Minnie_Me 2:19 7. FluffyBunnny 2:34 8. Meggie 2:34 9. BillyMays 2:48 10. iamabigdisfan 3:01 11. BlueNike 3:03 12. iParisRose 3:12 13. CuteStarPluto 3:27 14. WaterSnowDream 3:28 15. fabmusa 3:30 16. AllTrouble 3:31 17. Mr.Golden 3:34 18. Schmooboy 3:40 19. mkcoaster 3:52 20. Acesillywolf 3:54 21. AquaEnchanted 4:03 22. wildsplashstone 4:06 23. SoccerR 4:37 24. Awesome_Claudia 4:37 25. TheaterGirl 4:42 26. Stormz 4:46 27. Captain_Polly 4:52 28. mousefan 4:57 29. HeyJudette 4:58 30. Catt 5:15 Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Race Day! All race times completed before 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), Monday, February 21st, will count toward the race day final rankings! The winners for each day of the Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza will be posted Monday evening! VFK George Washington's Birthday Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 21st, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, February 22nd, 2011. Today we celebrate George Washington's birthday! This great man was born on February 22nd, 1732, and was one of the most influential of any American in history. Hundreds of buildings and locations as well as the nation's capital city, are all named after Washington, and his face appears on the U.S. dollar bill and quarter. We celebrate his birthday today, the third Monday in February to honor him for the large part he played in founding our country. On today's quest we will take a brief look at George Washington! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the George Washington's Birthday 2011 Pin! Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Race Day! As we reviewed and analyzed the race results from the Daytona Extravaganza Race Day, it was truly amazing to see the individual dedication on the part of the racers! Because of this effort by each racer, we wanted to be absolutely certain that the race results were correct. As each racer ran the race course on Sunday, the servers received over 200 incremental reports as to where the racer's car was on the track for each race. Each of these 200 reports includes not only the location of the car, but also time, velocity and direction. Analyzing this data provides the ability to reconstruct each race exactly as it was run by each racer. Below is a visual representation of the paths taken over the race course by each of the winning racers: After completing the analysis of all of the recorded data, here are the winners of the two lap Daytona Extravaganza Race Day Course! We would like to congratulate all of the racers for their tremendous effort, and wish everyone the best of luck on the next racing event! Final Times: Modified Races First Place awards go to: ''' 1. Bionicle_Hero 00:42.078 2. Flamanar 00:42.157 3. Flamanette 00:42.246 '''Second Place awards go to: 4. infiinity 00:43.168 Third Place awards go to: 5. Cutiemorgan 00:46.739 6. MandM 00:46.653 7. Tomorrow 00:46.341 Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Modified! Fastest 20 times: 1. Bionicle_Hero 00:42.078 2. Flamanar 00:42.157 3. Flamanette 00:42.246 4. infiinity 00:43.168 5. Cutiemorgan 00:46.739 6. MandM 00:46.653 7. Tomorrow 00:46.341 8. IrishElement 01:00.438 9. Poorbe 01:09.457 10. purity 01:10.516 11. Arthon 01:14.134 12. AncientMyth 01:14.743 13. Whome 01:18.917 14. Gsterg 01:21.118 15. Lemon_Tart 01:22.675 16. Yana 01:24.227 17. Dalben 01:24.501 18. Osmello 01:25.575 19. LegendZelda 01:26.416 20. DJROXSOCKS 01:26.543 Stock Races First Place awards go to: 1. LightBright 01:19.390 2. NiceCutePumpkin 01:19.592 3. BaseballMADNESS 01:19.672 4. CrazyBunny 01:19.748 5. MonarchsHockey 01:19.887 6. AstroLightning 01:19.973 Second Place awards go to: 7. Stace 01:20.075 8. Gisele 01:20.234 9. Julesoola 01:20.395 10. Shellyfish 01:20.424 11. AlexKZ 01:20.739 12. SoccerR 01:20.762 13. ramona 01:20.802 14. Just_Skate 01:20.855 15. ExtremeScarySky 01:20.887 Third Place awards go to: 16. iTony 01:21.077 17. fantasyliger 01:21.156 18. NoahBloo 01:21.257 19. WaterSnowDream 01:21.513 20. BillyMays 01:21.850 Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. LightBright 01:19.390 2. NiceCutePumpkin 01:19.592 3. BaseballMADNESS 01:19.672 4. CrazyBunny 01:19.748 5. MonarchsHockey 01:19.887 6. AstroLightning 01:19.973 7. Stace 01:20.075 8. Gisele 01:20.234 9. Julesoola 01:20.395 10. Shellyfish 01:20.424 11. AlexKZ 01:20.739 12. SoccerR 01:20.762 13. ramona 01:20.802 14. Just_Skate 01:20.855 15. ExtremeScarySky 01:20.887 16. iTony 01:21.077 17. fantasyliger 01:21.156 18. NoahBloo 01:21.257 19. WaterSnowDream 01:21.513 20. BillyMays 01:21.850 21. FeenieAnn 01:22.915 22. Hufflepuff 01:22.958 23. Golden_Warrior 01:23.506 24. MandaBear 01:23.708 25. DuckSwimmer 01:23.869 26. Mariook 01:24.001 27. Arangatang 01:24.017 28. RedMagic 01:24.714 29. iGreenClover 01:25.239 30. peacelove 01:25.876 Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Stock - Late Entry 1. Aceboy_Alex 01:01.656 2. MellowAceDog 01:07.218 American Crossword Puzzle Week! February 25th, 2011 to March 4th, 2011. Puzz.. Puzz.. Puzz..! What would American Crossword Puzzle Week be without a Puzzle Bee! It's going to Bee a busy week for Crossword Puzzle Players with the start of the American Crossword Puzzle Week! Celebrate American Crossword Puzzle Week by solving one of our three daily crossword puzzles! The award during American Crossword Puzzle Week will be an all new Crossword Puzzle Outfit, including top, bottom and shoes. The consolation award will be the normal credits, and a Crossword Puzzle Column! During American Crossword Puzzle Week, the Word Search Puzzle will also award the Crossword Puzzle Outfit to the winner, and randomly to others who solve the Word Search! The consolation prize for the Word Search Puzzle will also be the Crossword Puzzle Column! The Awards Collection! Lights, Camera, Action! It's Showtime! Make your Party a Glitzy Affair with the Awards Collection! This Sunday is Hollywood's Most Exciting Night of the year! What could be better than an Awards Collection to make your Oscar Party the best ever! The Awards Collection transforms an average Party into a Glamorous Occasion suitable for even the most discriminating Stars! This exciting Awards Collection will arrive in the Gift Shoppe on Saturday, February 26th at 7:00 AM Pacific Time (10:00 AM Eastern Time) Walk Of Stars! What better way to complete your Awards Collection than with a walk of stars! Combined with the elegant Awards Backdrops, this can make your awards party the best ever! And if you're searching for that perfect accessory that will charm and at the same time startle your guests don't miss the Awards Search Light! This exciting addition to the awards collection will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time. VFK Crossword Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 27th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 28th, 2011. This is American Crossword Puzzle Week! Despite the popularity of this "game of words," the crossword puzzle is less than a century old. Even though they have a relatively short history, crosswords are the most widely played word puzzles in the world! Just in America alone, millions of crossword puzzlers solve a crossword every day. So let's join the fun and take a look at the history of crossword puzzles! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Crossword Pencil Swing! VFK Crossword Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 0:51 2. AceGirl_Cindy 0:55 3. DuckSwimmer 1:12 4. Tuna 1:15 5. iTony 1:36 6. tinathebattle 1:37 7. Aceboy_Alex 1:48 8. Minnie_Me 2:09 9. WaterSnowDream 2:13 10. iamabigdisfan 2:21 11. BlueNike 2:34 12. FisherMan 2:37 13. SuperKoala 2:40 14. Arangatang 2:49 15. fabmusa 2:55 16. BillyMays 2:55 17. dizdreamer 3:01 18. simpledizzyegg 3:01 19. HeyJudette 3:03 20. smartniceparty 3:09 21. MagicAsh 3:13 22. Burning_Phoenix 3:16 23. ExtremeScarySky 3:19 24. cocoapuff 3:19 25. AlliBe 3:45 26. BigSkyActress 3:49 27. iOceanEyes 3:49 28. iLonelyBlackBird 3:55 29. onlyrose 3:57 30. Destiny_Gurl 4:04 Crossword Carpets, Crossword Flowers and Puzzle Bees! The awards for the mazes in Victorian Age have been updated for American Crossword Puzzle Week! The awards now include 5 different Crossword Puzzle Carpets, and the ever sought after yet hard to obtain Crossword Flowers and Puzzle Bees!